1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device, and more particularly to, an electronic device and a method for controlling an image display.
2. Description of the Related Art
The services and functions provided by electronic devices such as smart phones, tablets, and laptop computers are continually expanding. In order to increase the utility of electronic devices and to meet the demands of users, various application programs have been developed. Thousands of these applications are available, and can be downloaded, stored and executed on the electronic device, which is highly portable. Electronic devices also have ever increasing multimedia functionality, providing various multimedia entertainment services. Certain functions and features are also becoming increasingly standard. For instance, electronic devices are now almost uniformly equipped with a camera formed on the front surface or rear surface of the device, and are capable of capturing both still images and video.
When a user desires to photograph their face or figure, the user must typically enable a photographic mode of the device. The user then sets the shot composition, centering on the face or figure, configures a number of options, such as zoom, shot mode, white balance, etc., and then touches a capture button from a virtual menu on the device touch screen. The device then captures the photograph as directed.
However, often times the user's hand is unstable during the capture process. As a result, the electronic device is unstable, and resulting images are captured blurred or out of focus. Additionally, because of the limited viewing angle of the camera mounted to the device, it is impossible to capture images at certain angles. Manual adjustment is impossible to the extent that the user cannot accurate compose the photograph if the desired angle places the camera out of the user's field of vision.